Pokemon Jade and Amethyst
Pokemon Jade and Amethyst are Upcoming games for The DS and the DSi. The games take place in a region called Terra. there are almost 1,0000 new species of Pokemon. It was featured in F3 2008. Story A young trainer (Boy or Girl) starts his/her journey in New Bud Town and meets Prof. Vera to obtain one of the three Starter Pokemon, Claudfin (water), Rootda (Grass) and Ignito (Fire) as he/she collect the gym bagdes and other worthy pokemon to compete in the Terra League. Characters Good Guys *'The Male Character', if you do not choose him then he appears as a battling rival. *'The Female Character', if you do not choose her then she appears as a battling rival. *'Greg' - A Pokemon trainer that meets the hero/heroine in Jasper City; he is the gamer's guide to Terra mentioning where are they and even surveys various areas for wild pokemon. *'Prof. Evrick'- Gives you the Starter Pokemon and Pokedex. Bad Guys *'Team Raiders'- The main antagonists of the games; unlike Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galatic, this secret organization is the masterminds of alot of pokemon kidnappings and badge forgery; their main goal is to capture the legenadry Pokemon, Jandos (Jade) or MEWTO(Amethyst). These thieves wear robes with a mystic pokeball symbol on their robes and each possessed a normal and dark pokemon. *'Pokemon Grand Master Dartz'- The grand seer of Terra and master of pokemon battles, yet he always appaears in the most mysterious times where he offer the protagonist a request for battle, yet has another motive. Gym Leaders *'Greg' (Jasper City) -Specializes in Ground Types; Owner of the Boulder badge. *'Tops' (Wimbeldon City)-Specializes in Flying Types; Owner of the Talon badge. *'Shelly' (Oceanview Town)-Specializes in Water Types; Owner of the Coralshell badge. *'Shane' (Vestin City)-Specializes in Dark Types; Owner of the Onyx badge. *'Kimberly' (Gardena Town)-Specializes in Grass Types; Owner of the Seed badge. *'Aaron' (Sandfite City)-Specializes in Normal/Steel Types; Owner of the Titan badge. *'Bart' (Circuit Town)-Specializes in Electric Types; Owner of the Gadget badge. *'Cane' (Pyrus City)-Specializes in Fire Types; Owner of the Torch badge. Terra League Championship The Elite Four *'Ian' champion of the bug types *'Lara' champion of the water types *'Steven' champion of the steel types *'Marie' champion of the dark types *'Jarik' champion of the electric types and Terra League Champion Terra Region Similar to Kanto, Johto, Heonn, and Sinoh, Terra is a popalus region filled with lavish lands, mountainous plains, home of many new undisocvered pokemon and other mysterious lands yet to be explored. *The Terra Region is also home of the Aura Islands, home of Pokemon Grand Master Dartz's tournament and other new, yet undiscovered pokemon. Pokedex Terra's pokedex is very much different than other pokedex because of it's structure, The pokedex is structured as a wristwatch capable of knowing all the new pokemon located in the Terra region. The colors on the pokedex shade a light red, bright white, darker blue, and green. The big one is och trough oh with the big thing??????? Jandos and Aluzon If you are playing the Jade verison, the legendary pokemon the protagonist will encounter soon and who Team Raiders are after is Jandos, the Legendary Pokemon of War, who masters the powers of battle and can also start a war. Team Raiders are also going to find the Ruins of War where Judos is resting. If you are playing the Amethyst verison, the legendary pokemon the protagonist will encounter soon and who Team Raiders are after is Aluzon, the Legendary Pokemon of Chaos, who masters the darkness and can turn anything from pure light into pure chaos. Team Raiders are also going to find the Ruins of Chaos where Aluzon is resting. Gameplay As in every other Pokemon games, the gameplay has been simple and the two-pokemon tag match introduced in Ruby and Sapphire. These games will introduce the first-ever three-pokemon duel where three poekmon or three trainers team up or face each other off in battle. Another possible feature is for battling as a Pokemon for a quarter of the game. It will also be the first Pokemon game ever to connect to the Wii where you can play mini-games with your miis and has Wi-Fi connection for online play. And for a first in Pokemon history, you can make you own Pokemon in the whole new feature, Create-A-Pokemon mode. Pokemon: PokeDice Championship (The Video Game) P:PDC is a upcoming Wii game which will be a direct sequel of the Jade and Amethyst games. The gameplay will feature a first in a new form of Pokemon battles, PokeDice. PokeDice is a sets of color dice (red, blue, green, yellow, white, and black) that holds a pokemon functioning as a Pokeball. Each dice has a sort of symbol on each square: one for attack, defense, move, strike, run, shield, and summon; the WiiMote can fuction in alot of various ways when two PokeDices control the battlegroud, as the game's setting is based of Pokemon Grand Master Dartz's tournament in the Aura Islands. Connecting your DS to your Wii, you can upload your saved created pokemon from the JA versions and upload it to this game and play PokeDice with it. Pokemon Razze Pokemon Razze is a 3D strategy/puzzle game for the Wii. It's a Pokemon version of Mario Party, where players play as their favorite pokemon—up to six players—and play almost about 50+ totally innovative mini-games. It will be revealed in December 2010. Pokemon Topaz version Pokemon Topaz is a upcoming 3D adventure game, sequel to the Jade and Amethyst versions for the DSi. Like Crystal is to Gold and Silver, Emerald is to Ruby and Sapphire, and Platinum is to Diamond and Pearl, Topaz delivers some new gameplay to the already features JA has and as well the Create-A-Pokemon mode; innovative Wi-Fi connection gameplay; and a whole new mode called Attack Drive (where the first time in a Pokemon game where you can expand, rename, and/or increase any attack move for any pokemon). It will be release in March 2011. The game will feaure a D.I.Y. mode with an editor similar to that of RPG maker or advance map. Pokemon Unlimited Pokemon Unlimited ''is a fictional animated TV series where Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and the return of, Misty, as they travel and explore the Terra region; based on the ''Jade and Amethyst games. The series will soon evolve into Pokemon Unlimited Heroes then to Pokemon Unlimited Legends. Category:User Fan Game Templates Category:Fan Games Category:F3 2008 Games Category:TalixArts Category:2009 Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DSi Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Pokémon Games